Silly Stuff
by Nakimochiku
Summary: A small collection of Naruto drabbles.
1. Naruto's Emo Song

NARUTO'S EMO SONG.

_This is the wonderful creation. And I love it. So. Look at my stupidity, laugh, for that is what you were meant to do! (I'm in a really humorous mood.) All oneshots. Nothing is connected! ENJOY!_

"I'VE GOT A FRIEND! AND HE'S AN EMO! HE CUTS HIMSELF! AND HE ANGSTS ALL THE TIME! HE'S REALLY ANNOYING! CAUSE HE'S ALWAYS ANGSTING! BUT HE'S STILL MY FRIEND!" Naruto sang, pissing off all the members of team 7.

"NARUTO!!!!!! SHUT UP!!" Sakura screeched, hitting him over the head.

And though he was ingured, he kept on singing. "I'VE GOT A FRIEND! AND HE'S AN EMO!..."

"Hm? Sakura, stop hitting naruto!" kakashi said, walking into the situation. "What's going on here?"

"Naruto won't shut up! He's driving us all crazy!" sakura explained, going for one last hit.

"He's been singing all through the misson! He nearly got us killed." Sasuke complained, trying not to hit naruto as well.

"Hm well... naruto... can I learn the song too?!!" Sasuke and sakura dropped, anime style!

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the said at the same time.

"Sure! It goes like this..."

* * *

hours later, after training, fighting, Arguing, and trying to kill both kakashi and naruto, sasuke was going home. 

"I've got a friend, and he's an emo. He cuts...DAMMIT!" Sasuke was going to kill them! Getting that stupid song stuck in his head!

Little did he know, the two people he was cursing were following him.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed, unable to sleep. His elbows were resting on his knees, and his chin was rested on his folded hands. "I've got a friend, and he's an emo. He cuts' himself..." 

Naruto and kakashi were kneeling under sasuke's open window, trying to hold in giggles. They held a voice recorder up, making sure sasuke's voice was loud enough.

"Muwahahaha!" naruto quietly laughed.

"Now I see your evil plan! You're a genius!"

"This is _so_ going on youtube!"

OWARI!

_Heh heh heh. I loved the idea for this. I had to write it! Poor sasuke. He'll be so embarrassed!_


	2. Sasuke's Revenge

SASUKE'S REVENGE

_muwhahaha! I love youtube! And yet...I hate it at the same time. Oh well, inspiration is inspiration! ENJOY!_

"Finally, brother! At long last! After years of waiting! I shall have my revenge!" Sasuke shouted! He had trained hard. And now, he was going to do the one thing he had wanted all his life!

"Don't count on it little brother. Your still weak" Sasuke came at itachi surprisingly fast. Itachi managed to dodge, but was feeling a bit too lazy to actually hit sasuke.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!" ' such an evil luagh! He's very detremined.' sasuke took the moment that itachi was distracted, and poked him on the forehead.

Itachi stood still, quite confused, holding his forehead.

"YESH!!! REVENGE IS MINE!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" arms raised in victory, sasuke left. "Finally! I can go home now!"

It was five minuets before itachi moved again. "All this time, and that's all he wanted to do?!!! HOPELESS! I MIGHT AS WELL COMMIT SUICIDE!"

OWARI

_heh heh. I thought it was funny. If you didn't, blame youtube. But I'm hoping you did. RXR ONEGAI!_


	3. Karaoke Kakashi

KARAOKE KAKASHI!

_Muwhahaha! This is what you get my friends! Hope you enjoy!_

"Hey, kakashi!" Naruto shouted to kakashi, who was sitting up in a tree, reading his icha icha.

"Hm?"

"The rest of us are going to ichiraku! It's karaoke night tonight, wanna come!?"

"Um...ok!" Kakashi's eye arched up, showing that he was smiling.

* * *

"Wow. Who would have known that this place would attract so much people." sasuke comented, watching in horror as Anko sang 'wannabe' by the spice girls.

"Oh look! Kakashi-sensei's on next!"

"I'M BRINGIN' SEXY BACK!"

"You know..." Naruto whispered to sasuke as kakashi sang. "It scares me that he knows the enitre dance routine..."

Both ninja broke down laughing.

_Short and stupid. RXR ONEGAI!_


	4. GOTH GOTH LOLI LOLI!

GOTH GOTH LOLI LOLI!

_Buwhahahaha! To me...so cute! Enjoy!_

Itachi was in the mall. It was his turn to pick up the groceries. He saw a cute little shop and decided to go in.

"Ooh!" he gasped, fingering rather cute articles of clothing. "I have to try this on!" he ran to a change room. "It fits! It's mine now!"

Itachi went to the chasier. "I'll be wearing this out of the store!" he payed for it and bounced out happily.

'It scares me that his legs are shaven...' the cashier thought.

(akatsuki base)

"I'm home! And I brought waffles!" itachi was in a good mood. Kisame turned around ready to take the waffles from him and– "WOAH! ITACHI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?!!!!"

"What?" Itachi asked innocently, twirling a black parasol and tugging at a small black lacy skirt. "It's cute..."

"EEKK! ITACHI!! TOO CUTE!!! deidara screeched. They stood beside each other and crossed their first two fingers on both hands.

"GOTH GOTH LOLI LOLI! GOTH GOTH LOLI LOLI!" they sang.

Kisame hid his face blushing at itachi who was jumping around in s mall black dress. 'It scares me...how his legs are shaven...'

OWARI!

_BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GOTH GOTH LOLI LOLI! GOTH GOTH LOLI LOLI! Hee hee hee. Me and my friend (chu-chan) were talking about goth loli clothes, this came to me (she's gonna end up asking for 20 percent of my profits...not that I get any...) RXR ONEGAI!!!_


End file.
